Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to devices and methods for aerating liquids, in particular to wine aerating devices and methods for aerating wine.
Description of the Related Art
It may be desired to add air into certain liquids. For example, wine is often aerated to improve its taste. After a bottle of wine is opened, the wine is often exposed to air for a length of time prior to consumption. Wine aerating devices, e.g., aerators, can be used to help reduce the “breathing” time. However, current wine aerators are subject to many disadvantages such as clogging, inability to control the amount of air delivered, use of materials that contact the wine that are not approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA), difficulty of operation, difficulty in cleaning, and bottle overflow.
Certain embodiments of wine aerating devices as described herein have chemical, physical, and mechanical properties that enable the devices to accomplish the goal of aeration of a full bottle of wine without incurring the problems listed above. In addition, certain embodiments of wine aerating devices and methods to aerate wine as described herein are able to reduce the breathing time and improve the wine's taste by infusing an optimized amount of air and/or bubble size into the wine. Although various embodiments are described with respect to aerating wine, aeration of other liquids is also contemplated.